


Bang

by scrapyard



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: I'm Sorry, Ilu Edd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapyard/pseuds/scrapyard
Summary: A day in the future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this is partially au, which is actually based off kin memories.

Matt took a deep breath. The battle was won, it took a long while. Many lives were lost, innocent, on either side of the battle, it didn’t matter. It was a just a number to Matt.  
Matt was standing on the battlefield, a simple neighborhood, unfortunate for the locals. The Red Army held no mercy for anyone who wasn’t part of it, and the resistant group didn’t have enough resources to help citizens.  
“Matt”  
Matt stopped in his tracks, looking at his hud interface built into his robotic eye. Yeah, that was definitely Tord, but oddly enough, there conversation was on a private line. Usually, they talked on the public mission line. Something was wrong.  
“Sir, what happened?” Matt asked, schooling his voice into an impassive indifference. He heard a rough chuckle on the line “why do you a-assume something happened?” Was Tord’s reply.  
“Sir, you sound awful” Matt deadpanned, earning another chuckle “you got me…” Tord’s voice crack, and Matt heard a small sniffle “C-come here?”  
Matt didn’t miss a beat “send me your location” He finally let concern leak into his tone, knowing that Tord needed emotions at the moment. A few seconds after Matt made the request, he got a small blip on his gps. It seemed to be in a small house, a five minute walk away. Not bad. Matt started on his way “I’m about five minutes away sir, mind telling me why you require my assistant? Is there stranglers you need help with?”   
“In a way…” Tord sounded choked up, almost like he was crying. Matt slowed down, shocked. Tord usually was in perfect control of his sadness “Tord what’s wrong?” Matt asked, finally dropping the soldier persona that was trained into him.   
“Just hurry up, will ya?!” Tord snapped. Matt gave a little sigh of relief, sadness might be a rarity, but anger came in spades. “I’m on my way” Matt returned, speeding up.  
\---  
Matt knocked on the door to the building, hoping to earn a laugh from Tord. This was a house from the aftermath of a deadly battle, why did Matt feeling like knocking?   
Matt got the reaction he hoped for, a snakey laugh from who was presumably Tord as the door opened a crack. Tord was peeking out, like a child who got in trouble “are you sure you wanna come in…?” Tord asked so softly that Matt strained to hear.   
“Why wouldn’t I want too?” Matt asked, actually confused. Tord didn’t explain exactly why he wanted Matt, but it couldn’t be that bad, right? The look Tord gave him convinced him otherwise, Tord looked like a kicked puppy.  
Matt pushed on the door, feeling the slight resistance of Tord pushing back “what do you not want me to see?” He growled out. Tord couldn’t over power Matt, if Matt really wanted too, he could get in easily. He wanted Tord’s word to come in.  
“Please just go gather the other soldiers, bring them to the air carriers and wait for my next command” Tord slowly used his authoritative voice on Matt, usually that got Matt to jump to whatever actions Tord wanted; but right now Matt was gonna be stubborn.  
“Tord” He snapped, putting more force onto the door. He saw Tord struggle against the pressure “tell me what wrong” Tord lets out a sob “or at least let me see” Matt finishes. Tord sighs in defeat, letting up on his weight. Matt took the opportunity to push the door open.  
He immediately regretted his decision.   
There was a body on the floor, which wasn’t that much of a surprise. Who the body, though, choked Matt up. It was his and Tord’s old friend, Edd. A clean bullet wound in his head, and Tord held the gun.  
Tord make a choked sob, sounding like a dying animal. Matt replicates the noise in his head, but on the outside he looked calm and collected “sir…” He said softly, and Tord dropped the weapon.  
“I did it” Tord choked out “He attacked m-me… And I panicked…” “Tord” Matt interrupted, grabbing his boss by the shoulder “It doesn’t matter now. What done is done, and nothing can be done.”  
Tord stared at Matt, earning a sigh from his second in command “It’s probably for the best. He was one of the resistant leaders, it’ll be much easier to deal with it now that he’s dead.” Matt offered. Tord stared at the body, and began to shake.   
“Tord, we have to leave” Matt grabbed Tord, dragging him out of the building “We need to go gather the soldiers. They’ll surely want to celebrate our victory” Tord looked back before nodding softly “alright…”

**Author's Note:**

> ILU edd. I'm sorry.


End file.
